Ravage
= RVG-Gamma = Designation: RVG-Gamma, "Ravage" Description: UCI Systems Mobile Artilliery Combat And Network Infiltration Robot Alt Form: Twin-turntable disc jockey mixerboard platter Robot Mode: Mechanical panther Armaments: Twin electric chain-driven machine guns (rear lower back hatch), dual rocket launchers (compatable with tunneler missiles, SAM's, and underwater torpedos), 100 kV Zeus Thunderbolt electroshock capacitor grenade cannisters, retractable diamond-carbide claw extensions, diamond-tipped upper and lower fangs (hydraulic mandible assist) Power Source: Reachargeable Hydrogen-Ion Reactor Core, auxilliary thermal core Visual Sensors: *UPDATED* advanced prototype multifunction optic/thermal/X-ray suite, version 2.0 Audio Sensor: Dual stereophonic microphones with extended audible frequency range with speech recognition Other Sensors: Aromatic hydrocarbon receptive nanoreceptors, ion receptive spectroscopic array Shell: Ceramic Titanium buffered with carbon nano-tube multiweave padding, Rigidium carbide laminate, titanium skeleton with carbon polymer foam core. Various alumnium and steel components. Addition Features: ISN series microbot reservoir. (ISN-Cero series "Insecticon" units for limited auto-repair capability and for remote, wireless network infiltration) Additional Bodies: Aquatic Shell (personal submersible marine craft alternate form), Ebon Shell (powered by Dark Matter Ion Trapping and Recovery Infrastructure (D.M.I.T.R.I.) microprocessors and logic chipsets which immunize sensors and instruments from effects of the De Midian Shadow), Vulcan Shell (Composite armor for withistanding up to 11,000 degrees Centigrade) Newly Added Features: R.P.M. Armor Capability *see R.P.M. Armor List* "The support unit, designated RVG-Gamma, is one of my most arduous endevours. This unit was built for combat scenarios and houses a vertitable personal arsenal of ballistics, explosives, and debilitating electrical weapons. Equipped in a back hatch are paired autoturrets capable of deliverying a high volume of shells--both swivel and adjust tradjectory in unison or independently, compatable with traditional ammunition, armor-piercers, or explosive-tipped ordinance. Deployed from collapsing spoiler-wing units on Gamma's shoulder joints are a set of deployable rocket launcher systems capable of firing surface to air missiles, concussive ordinacy, tunnelers, and underwater torpedos. Additional missile types can be compatabilized if the need arises in future missions. Of particular note is the Zeus Thunderbolt electroshock discharge cannisters, capable of delivering an intense localized electric plasma explosion; more than sufficient to incapacitate humanoid and mechanical adversaries. Gamma is also equipped with melee range claws and fangs, the former enhanced with microblade diamond-carbide, the latter mechanically assisted with high torque hydraulics in the mandible joints. Save for the later Generation 2 Kappa Unit, no other Support Unit has this much weapon capacity, making Gamma the frontline sword of the animal-type mechanical constructs. In addition it has the added advantages of two methods of network infiltration at its disposal--via hardline serial and parallel communication cables and via remote link to a deployed payload of ISN-Cero series microbots normally kept inert in the upper chest cavity. This feature not only safeguards the RPM megaframe from suspicious or risky computer system infiltrations but also provides it with an external memory system to upload and download programs and data from. This allows its designated user, most often Sally Acorn, to vastly compensate for a lack of programming knowledge and ability in Violet Tokugawa's or Scott O'Conner's absence from mission. Gamma's various firewalls, anti-backhack, and antivirus software meets and exceeds the standards necessary to augment the UCI Action Team's information technology in the field. Regarding Gamma's A.I., traits from several breeds of large cat including puma, panther, cougar, and jaguar were interwoven into its core consciousness architectures. While maintaining a strong sense of duty and loyalty, Gamma's ferocity in the field is never to be questioned. If a UCI so orders, Gamma's prey is as good as incapacitated or disposed of. During downtime, many UCI have noted his cat-like behaviors. Gamma is quite curious but cautious. As a side note I've noted it has become rather fond of the rather cliche activity of playing with a ball of yarn. While it has shown interest in both fish and birds, Gamma refrains from hunting them as a real cat would; he is quite aware that he is a machine and not one of its living counterparts. While I am hesitant to bring it up, I must unfortunate document Gamma's behavior for exhibiting fear when he senses hazards capable of actually causing serious damage to him. Of note is his encounters with the one known as Aurelis; I am informed Gamma was witness to a multitude of alchemic catastrophies sown by the offending party. UCI members have described Gamma as one to cover his optics with his forepaws while distancing himself from Aurelis. My endevours to filter this out of his A.I. have been less than successful. I have concluded that as long as it does not impact his performance in the field, it is no cause for alarm. Gamma shows great potential for further expansions; I have even siezed the opportunity to implement a new feature I will explain in greater detail in the report on the RPM Armors." -Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx